


He Has NO Idea

by auntieomega, IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mischievous Loki, Photoshop Manip, Unaware Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I enjoyed making pictures for Auntieomega's Marvelish Romance stories so much that I decided to ask if she wanted to collab on these on a regular basis. What we're aiming to do is create one every week from a scene in the story based on how we're feeling. Maybe we need something lighthearted because things are tough. Maybe something sweet and touching because we want to go "awww!" or something naughty because Bruce and Loki are hotties. We're keeping the once a week a really soft deadline because shit happens in life. People get sick, or something comes up, but the intention is to talk about/create one pic a week. Hope others will enjoy it as much as we have!</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Has NO Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki Gets What He Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877051) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



> I enjoyed making pictures for Auntieomega's Marvelish Romance stories so much that I decided to ask if she wanted to collab on these on a regular basis. What we're aiming to do is create one every week from a scene in the story based on how we're feeling. Maybe we need something lighthearted because things are tough. Maybe something sweet and touching because we want to go "awww!" or something naughty because Bruce and Loki are hotties. We're keeping the once a week a really soft deadline because shit happens in life. People get sick, or something comes up, but the intention is to talk about/create one pic a week. Hope others will enjoy it as much as we have!

This week we decided we needed something a little lighthearted. The post-holiday/winter blahs start to set in, colds come along and you begin to feel generally 'meh'. Time to laugh a little! We chose something that was referenced in the scene where Bruce found his nice, calming miniature zen garden subjected to unsolicited improvements by Loki. If only Bruce knew all the other mischievous and adorable things Loki had been up to since he'd come to live in Bruce's chilled out zone! Here's the excerpt from _Loki Gets What He Needs_ :

_“Loki. What did you do to my miniature zen garden?”_

_Loki recognized the strained quality in Bruce’s voice. It was the same way he had sounded when Loki cut all of the flowers off the orchids in the window and put them in a vase to brighten up the breakfast bar. The same way as when Loki had used Bruce’s razor to tidy his pubic hair. It would probably be the same voice he would use if he knew Loki had peed on his toothbrush._

So here they are, Bruce looking at Loki like he's just a darling little prince that does no wrong and Loki...well, Loki knows what he did to that toothbrush! 

Ah, Bruce...if you only knew.

 

In case something happens to the picture here, this is a [link to my post on Tumblr](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/138901577438/i-enjoyed-making-pictures-for-auntieomegas).


End file.
